UNA ÚLTIMA PETICIÓN
by princesa rainbow
Summary: El quiere el divorcio, pero ella hará algo que te sorprenderá, ¡HUMANIZADO, SOARINDASH!


Era una mañana, una chica de cabello arco iris y ojos magneta estaba en su cama, se mostraba triste mientras miraba a su alarma y el lado vació de su cama, donde lo ocupaba ese chico especial con el que había prometido vivir toda su vida, pero ella mostraba no ser feliz, se levanto, se vistió, ese chico le había dicho que quería hablar con ella en la tarde, esa chica después de terminar sus labores, se sentó en una mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana mas grande de su casa, la que sacaba a relucir un balcón donde habían flores, ese balcón hacia a esa chica recordar todas las cosas que vivió con su pareja, vio las cosas de su esposo al lado de la puerta, ella no lo entendía, todas sus cosas como si fueran a ser llevadas a otra parte, miraba por la ventana y vio muchos pájaros volar, el día estaba triste, estaba gris y una enorme lluvia vendría, la puerta se abrió llamando su atención, vio entrar a su esposo, un chico de cabello azul fuerte y ojos color verde que la veía con tristeza, sin decir nada subió a la habitación y después de vestirse bajo con una hoja en su mano, tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente de su esposa, con gran dificultad puso la hoja en la mesa y la deslizó hasta su esposa, quien tan solo al verla miro nuevamente hacia la ventana pero esta vez con los ojos acuosos, mientras se le hacia difícil mirar a su pareja que la miraba con seriedad y combinada con tristeza, esa chica miro nuevamente la hoja, su esposo ya había firmado, solo quedaba ella, esta devastada y se quedo mirando fijamente la hoja del divorció

el fin. fue lo único que dijo ese chico- es el fin, no puedo mas. dijo mirando a otro lado mientras su esposa solo lo miraba y con lagrimas en sus ojos dijo:

muy bien, voy a firmar. dijo ella mientras su esposo sorprendido la miraba

perfecto. dijo el mientras le acercaba la pluma- hazlo rainbow. dijo su esposo

solo quiero una última petición soarin. dijo rainbow dash mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro

¿cual es?. dijo soarin decidido a hacer todo por rainbow con tal de que firmara

quiero que cada día me des un abrazó en lo que resta del mes. dijo rainbow dash mientras soarin medio asentía y recogía sus cosas que estaban en la puerta y salía de la casa

Rainbow dash se quedo sola y salió por el balcón para ver a su ex esposo salir por la puerta y dejar sus cosas en la cajuela, para después subir a su auto y dar vuelta para irse, pero antes de acelerar miro unos segundos a rainbow dash, luego de soltar un suspiro se fue, rainbow dash no lo dejo de ver hasta que el desapareció de su vista, rainbow miro unos segundos hacia abajo y luego de romper en llanto se metió rápido de nuevo a la casa mientras cerraba el la puerta del balcón con fuerza, se tiro al suelo y de rodillas mirando hacia abajo veía sus lagrimas convertirse en un pequeño charquito en el que podía ver su rostro de tristeza, ¿que había hecho ella para que su esposo la dejara de amar?, ¿fue su carácter?, ¿fue sus peleas?, ella no lo entendía pero al parecer si, el amor de soarin hacia ella se había apagado, escuchó sonar su telefono pero no lo quiso contestar, hasta que hizo ese ruido extraño y se empezó a escuchar la voz del que le hablaba

hola rainbow dash, ¿te encuentras bien?, no te hemos visto en semanas, ¿y como te a ido con soarin?, espero que bien por que yo lo vi hace un rato pararse en la florería de applejack, luego lo vi salir con un ramo de flores, al principió pensé que eran para ti, pero mi idea cambio cuando lo vi manejar para otro lado, luego de ir a la florería de applejack, ella me comentó que le daría unas flores a una chica muy especial para el, pero que antes tenía que cumplir un compromiso con otra chica, eso me dejo pensativa y...paro por unos segundos esa voz para después volver a hablar- _¿ese es soarin?- _susurro esa chica pero apenas audible para rainbow dash- _¿y ella es la chica modelo que trabaja en unas cuadras delante?_\- susurro nuevamente esa chica mientras rainbow enseguida se quedaba en shock

spitfire. dijo rainbow dash sorprendida

bueno querida, quiero hablar no solo yo sino todas contigo ahorita mismo. colgó esa chica pero rainbow no alcanzó a tomar el telefono

¡RARITY!. grito rainbow dash tomando el telefono pero ya había colgado

Rainbow dash fue a su habitación para ir al baño a lavarse la cara, luego bajo para esperar a sus amigas, luego de media hora escuchó que en la planta baja tocaban la puerta, bajo lo mas rápido posible ya que las escaleras eran de caracol y pues si no bajaba con cuidado no la contaría, llego a la puerta y enseguida apenas abrió se encontró con sus amigas quienes la abrazaron y luego pasaron

querida que bueno que escuchaste mi mensaje ¿donde estabas?. dijo rarity entrando con preocupación

yo estaba en el centro comercial comprando comida. dijo rainbow dash

bueno eso no es lo importante. dijo applejack quien trabajaba en la cafetería

y me temo que no es una fiesta. dijo una chica de cabello esponjado llamada pinkie pie

no me importa, ¿de que me quieren hablar?. dijo rainbow dash

queremos hablar contigo y preguntarte una cosa. dijo una chica tímida llamada fluttershy

Todas subieron a la parte de arriba y ahí se sentaron todas a conversar sobre lo sucedido, luego de un rato rainbow les dijo la verdad, ella saco la hoja del divorcio mientras todas sus amigas la miraban sorprendida

oh rainbow. dijo fluttershy triste mientras veía a su amiga con la cabeza gacha

querida esto es imposible. dijo rarity y por la frustración levantarse de su asiento con una de sus dedos en la frente

¿que aras ahora?. dijo una chica de cabello azul oscuro y una franja rosa llamada twilight sparkle

firmare. dijo rainbow dash exaltando a todas

¡¿QUE?!. dijo fluttershy

si el ya no me ama no puedo seguir obligandolo a quedarse, en un matrimonio los dos nos demos amar y si uno ya no quiere entonces hay que dejarlo ir. dijo rainbow dash mientras dejaba a todas sin palabras

haz lo que creas mejor, no somos quien para decirte que hacer. dijo simplemente twilight

si, haz lo que consideres mejor. dijo rarity

Después de un rato todas sus amigas se fueron, rainbow dash se fue a dormir para el día siguiente, en la mañana le dijo a soarin en donde se verían, ella salió de su casa en la noche con un vestido azul turquesa largo con unos guantes del mismo color que llegaban hasta los codos, tenía unos aretes blancos y un chongo con dos tiras de su cabello de la derecha e izquierda onduladas, unas zapatillas azules que apenas y se podían ver por el largo vestido, ella lo esperó al lado de un restaurante estaba llorando pero muy poco, solo pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

llegue, perdón por la tardanza. dijo soarin llegando con rainbow y por lo tanto ella se limpió las lagrimas y se levanto con una sonrisa

¿recuerdas este lugar?. dijo rainbow dash mientras soarin hacia una observación a todo el lugar- aquí fue donde tu me pediste que fuera tu novia, cerca de este restaurante donde nos besamos por primera vez. dijo rainbow dash haciendo recordar a soarin quien solo agacho la mirada al recordarlo- por favor abrázame. dijo rainbow dash mientras soarin con dificultad la abrazaba, por que ya había perdido el amor por ella

Rainbow dash solo le sonrió y se fue, dejando a soarin triste mientras el miraba el restaurante donde su primer beso sucedió, rainbow al llegar a su casa saco una foto y ahí empezó a llorar, al recordar ese baile con el que fue perfecto, luego al día siguiente llamo nuevamente a soarin y le dijo donde se verían de nuevo, rainbow dash salió de su casa con una blusa y encima un chaleco, un sombrero, unos lentes oscuros y un short, fue a una playa donde luego llego soarin corriendo

perdón por no llegar mas temprano. dijo soarin

no te preocupes, aquí fue donde tu me dijiste que me amabas y me pediste una cita. dijo rainbow dash en un tono serio- abrázame. dijo rainbow dash mientras soarin lo hacía

Solo que esta vez soarin la abrazó mas fuerte y con emoción, como si lo sintiera, luego rainbow dash se fue de la playa dejando a soarin mirarla hasta que se fuera, soarin miro a la playa y solo sonrió al recordar todos esos momentos, rainbow dash llego a su casa mientras daba un suspiro y comía algo, por último soarin llego a un restaurante que estaba en la parte de arriba con un tipo balcón pero enorme donde cabían sillas y mesas, solo que estaba al aire libre, era muy temprano y soarin vio a rainbow dash desde lejos en el barandal que estaba para que los niños traviesos no se cayeran, ahí rainbow veía su anillo de compromiso, soarin se acerco a ella y le hablo

ya estoy aquí, en este lugar yo te pedí matrimonio. dijo soarin causándole una sonrisa contenta a rainbow dash

lo recuerdas. dijo rainbow dash

si, lo recuerdo. dijo soarin mientras le daba una sonrisa feliz

todavía recuerdo cuando tu te inclinaste y me pusiste el anillo mientras me decías "¿te casarías conmigo?". dijo rainbow dash con una sonrisa para después acercarse a soarin mientras el le daba un abrazo, se veía deseoso de dárselo, tanto cariño que le transmitió, luego rainbow se fue, al día siguiente soarin la esperaba en los pasillos de los metros, mucha gente venía y mucha se iba, hasta que vio a rainbow dash llegar con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenía, apenas llego rainbow y lo abrazo pero esta vez apenas lo toco y se separo de el, impresionándolo un poco

aquí tienes. dijo rainbow dash entregándole el divorcio- ya lo firme. dijo rainbow dash y enseguida ella dio vuelta y se fue

Soarin vio el divorcio para quedarse con una tristeza profunda, el miro hacia abajo y vio a rainbow desaparecer de su vida

4 AÑOS DESPUÉS:

Rainbow dash caminaba con unos papeles para ir a un viaje de negocios, estaba tan concentrada en sus papeles que choco con alguien, regando los papeles de los dos, al principio rainbow solo levantaba los papeles pero el chico la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella lo miro y al verlo sonrió

soarin. dijo rainbow dash en saludo

hola rainbow. dijo soarin feliz mientras la miraba

Rainbow con un ademan le dijo adiós y se fue, soarin lo pensó y luego corrió detrás de ella, el se asomo hacia abajo y la vio caminar entre una multitud de personas

¡RAINBOW DASH!. grito soarin llamando la atención de ella quien volteo a verlo- ¿crees que pueda abrazarte mañana otra vez?. dijo soarin mientras ella sonreía y asentía con una mirada dulce

Y así transcurrieron los días, hasta que soarin y rainbow volvieron a estar juntos y todo por una petición, ya que rainbow pensó que seria la última vez que vería a soarin y a pesar de que soarin estaba enamorado de otra, se dio cuenta de que la única dueña de su corazón, seria esa chica que el dejo por un momento, pero que después ella le hizo ver la realidad y darse cuenta de que jamas abría alguien que lo amaría mas que ella...rainbow dash.

**NO DEJES ESCAPAR EL AMOR...**

**FIN **

**¿LES GUSTO?, ESPERO QUE SI ADIOSIN :)**


End file.
